Tidak Terjadi Apa-Apa
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang bagaimana Sakura membuat Sasuke Uchiha jatuh cinta padanya/"APA DIA HEBAT DIATAS RANJANG?" /"Ehhh... P-pak Manajer..."/"Kau kan sudah one night stand denganku!"/"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, sungguh!"/No Lemon


"SENPAI... AKU MENYUKAIMU! JADILAH PACARKU!"

Gadis bersurai merah muda panjang tersebut membungkuk sembari tangannya mengulurkan setangkai bunga mawar merah di hadapan seorang pemuda bertampang datar dengan tatanan rambut aneh bak pantat ayam. Kerumunan orang di sekitarnya bahkan terdiam akibat teriakan lantang sang gadis. Padahal, senpai yang dimaksudkannya hanya berdiri tak lebih dari 50 cm di depannya.

Gadis itu sudah berwajah merah bak tomat. Sungguh, ia memang sangat malu tapi ini kesempatan terakhirnya. Senpainya itu akan lulus, dan mereka tak akan bertemu lagi. Jadi syukur-syukur jika diterima. Ia mulai mendongak ingin melihat ekspresi senpainya. Namun, ketika ia mendongak, yang dilihatnya adalah wajah sang senpai yang terlihat penuh aura gelap, Tanpa sadar, gadis itu menelan ludahnya paksa.

"Kau pikir aku akan mau denganmu? Mengacalah jelek!" ungkap laki-laki itu dengan sadis. "Lihat rambutmu yang panjang dan kuno, tubuh yang datar dan tidak ada yang menonjol, otak yang bodoh, dan kelakuan yang bar-bar. Menjijikan."

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu terpaku. Ia bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara tawa di sekelilingnya. Sementara laki-laki itu dengan santai melangkah melewatinya. Ia memejamkan mata indahnya. Gemeretak giginya terdengar. Gadis itu berbalik, membuka matanya dan menunjuk senpai yang telah mempermalukannya.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! LIHAT SAJA, KAU PASTI AKAN JATUH CINTA PADAKU, HARUNO SAKURA!"

* * *

 **Tidak Terjadi Apa-Apa**

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Warn: OOC, ide pasaran, AU, Typos, Tak sesuai EYD, No Lemon"gakuat nulisnya :v*

Disc: Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired from:

Cute Glasses Boys volume 2

by

Kawamaru Shin

 **DONT LIKE, DONT READ, DONT JUDGE**

* * *

"Wah, akhirnya laporan berkala perusahaan sudah selesaaaiii..."

"Kau hebat anak baru!"

"Karin, dia bukan anak baru, namanya Sakura, bodoh!"

Gadis berambut _pink_ pendek yang sedari tadi dimaksud hanya tersenyum manis. Meski ada rasa sebal pada para seniornya yang melimpahkan tugas berat pembuatan laporan berkala perusahaan padanya. Padahal dia kan anak baru, tapi sudah dilimpahi pekerjaan yang sulit seperti ini. Tapi, ini adalah saat yang ia tunggu.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita pesta malam ini?" Sakura mengusulkan dengan girang.

"Setuju!" jawab si gigi taring, Suigetsu.

"Boleh juga," terang Karin.

"YOSH!" semua bersorak gembira. Tentu saja, mana ada yang menolak pesta.

"Tapi..." Sakura sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk menarik perhatian.

"Tapi apa?" dan sepertinya wanita seperti Karin mudah terpancing.

"Kita ajak Pak Manajeeeer...!"

"Kyaaaa..."

.

.

.

"Kheh, kau sedang beruntung saja, jidat!" kata gadis _blonde_ dengan sinis. Ia masih sibuk mengoleskan beberapa benda ke wajahnya. Sementara gadis di sampingnya yang tengah menyisir rambut pendeknya hanya diam dan fokus dengan cerminan dirinya di kaca besar toilet kantor. "Kau kan masih baru."

"Disini aku memang masih baru, tapi di kantor sebelumnya kan aku senior," kata Sakura dengan angkuh. Ia sedikit mengecap bibirnya untuk menipiskan pemoles bibir yang tadi ia pakai.

Perbincangan ringan itu terhenti ketika mereka berdua lebih memilih fokus pada dirinya masing-masing. Sakura menyisir rambutnya perlahan, melihat rambutnya, ia merasa mengingat masa lalu, masa ketika rambutnya masih panjang. Sejujurnya ia merasa bodoh, hanya karena kakak kelas brengsek itu, ia memilih memotong rambutnya. Tapi ia tak menyesalinya, ia cukup suka rambutnya ini.

"Kau menyesal?

"Apanya?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda ia tak mengerti.

Ino memutar matanya bosan. Seharusnya ia sudah hapal sifat sahabatnya ini yang agak lamban menangkap topik pembicaraan. "Rambutmu jidat!"

"Oh," gumam Sakura. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tak lama kemudian senyumnya mengembang. "Aku tidak menyesal, justru itu awal yang bagus. Aku merasa lebih cantik sekarang."

Ino menatap sahabat sejak kecilnya ini. Senyum yang terkembang di wajah cantiknya sudah cukup bagi membuktikan bahwa ia gadis yang kuat. Ah, sahabatnya memang benar-benar luar biasa.

"Ino," panggil Sakura dengan hati-hati. Sang empu berambut pirang menoleh, menanti apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura.

"Hari ini, divisi kami akan merayakan hasil kerja kami," ucap Sakura pelan. Ia menatap lagi wajahnya di cermin, memastikan dirinya siap untuk ini. "Dan aku menyuruh Karin mengajak pak manajer."

Mata aquamarine tersebut membelalak. Ia menatap tak percaya pada gadis bermarga Haruno ini. Dengan cepat ia mencengkram kedua pundak Sakura dan menatapnya tajam. "Jangan coba-coba melepaskan kesucianmu hanya untuk sumpah konyolmu 7 tahun lalu!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku peringatkan jangan, Sakura!" ancam Ino. Ia menatap Sakura dengan serius.

"Apaan sih, Ino!" Sakura dengan kasar melepas tangan Ino dari pundaknya. "Jangan berpikiran aneh!" dengan cepat Sakura keluar dari toilet meninggalkan Ino yang masih mengomel tak jelas.

"Ino bodoh! Apa maksudnya coba?" gumam Sakura setelah ia cukup jauh dari toilet. "Bagaimanapun, aku sudah sengaja pindah kemari agar bertemu dengannya, dan aku sudah menyelesaikan laporan itu agar malam ini terlaksana. Aku pastikan setelah malam ini, ia akan jatuh cinta padaku."

.

.

.

Karin masih berlenggak-lenggok sembari mengatur suaranya agar suaranya selaras dengan teks dilayar besar dihadapannya. Si gigi taring hanya melihat penuh minat sambil sesekali bersiul ketika Karin benar-benar terlihat luar biasa. Beberapa orang lainnya yang tadinya ada di sini, telah menghilang, tak kuatlah alasan mereka.

Ya, ini memang sudah lewat 3 jam sejak pertama kali mereka mulai duduk disini. Dan sekarang yang masih bertahan hanya Karin, Suigetsu, Sakura, dan sang manajer yang dipaksa Karin. Sakura masih terdiam sembari meneguk perlahan sake digelasnya. Mata hijaunya tak lelah menatap pria di sudut ruangan yang masih meneguk sakenya. Ia tak menyangka, pak manajernya begitu kuat.

Sakura bangkit, ia mulai bosan. Ia melangkah menuju seniornya yang berambut merah. Ia berniat bergabung dengan Karin yang tengah asik. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mata hijaunya menangkap pak manajer di sudut sana, ia tak kuat lagi. Sakura menyeringai, inilah yang ia tunggu sejak tadi. Kaki jenjang Sakura melangkah mendekati Suigetsu.

"Hai senior, menikmati pemandangan?" sindir Sakura. Ia kemudian duduk disebelah Suigetsu, sementara si gigi taring hanya memutar matanya malas. Ia lebih memilih memandang Karin. "Bagaimana jika kau yang antar Karin pulang?"

Suigetsu terhenyak, ia menatap Sakura tak percaya. Jelas saja, 3 jam yang lalu ia ngotot memaksa Karin pulang bersamanya agar tak terjadi apa-apa, tapi sekarang. "Kenapa?"

Gotcha! Sakura menyeringai.

"Kita barter, kau antar Karin, aku antar pak manajer, bagaimana?"

"Kau gila!"

"Jangan munafik, senior, kau juga inginkan?"

"Tch..."

.

.

.

Dan sebab itulah kini ia berada di sini. Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup rapi dengan seorang pria yang berada di ranjang di hadapannya. Sakura duduk di sebuah kursi putar yang ada di sana menatap sang pria yang masih terlelap. Ia tak percaya sebenarnya jika pria yang berstatus manajernya itu tengah terlelap, pasalnya beberapa saat lalu ia masih bisa dengan jelas mengatakan alamat dan kata sandi rumahnya. Karena itulah kenapa Sakura masih setia duduk di sini, ia takut.

Sakura menghela napasnya, mungkin ini bukan waktunya, ia tak sanggup. Seharusnya ia juga mabuk saja tadi, agar hal ini terjadi tanpa Sakura harus bimbang begini. Mungkin lain kali saja, tapi ini adalah kesempatan yang langka. Uh, Sakura bingung.

Pria berwajah datar dan berambut biru kehitaman yang mencuat tersebut tampak mengerang. Sakura yang sedari tadi melamun menjadi tersadar. Ia mengigit bibirnya, dengan perlahan ia mendekati ranjang besar itu. Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut berjongkok untuk melihat wajah sang manajer. Ia nampak terlelap dan tenang dan juga sangat tampan. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis hal gila yang sempat mampir.

"Sa-sasuke senpai..."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, tapi demi apapun, ia takut. Ia belum siap. Yah, mungkin lain kali saja, atau gunakan cara lain saja. Sakura bangkit, ia menghela napasnya kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk mencoba menyelimuti sang manajer.

 **GREP**

Sakura memandang horror tangannya. Ia menelan ludahnya paksa ketika melihat tangannya digenggam oleh tangan kekar yang serasa pas untuk tangannya. Tangan ini terasa hangat, dan tanpa sadar membawa kejutan listrik yang mengalir kesuluruh tubuh Sakura. Mata hijau itu memejam mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"Baiklah, ini salahmu sendiri, manajer."

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya hanya Sakura yang tak tertidur semalaman.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi."

Suara itu merangsang matanya untuk membuka. Suara seorang wanita, seingatnya ia tak punya asisten rumah tangga yang bersuara seperti ini. Ibunya? Yang benar saja, ia pasti lebih memilih berteriak bukan sapaan hangat seperti ini. Tubuhnya juga terasa dingin meski sinar matahari sepertinya telah menampar wajahnya.

Dengan berat hati, mata hitam tersebut terbuka. Pusing masih merajai kepalanya, namun yang lebih membuatnya heran adalah penglihatannya. Ia bisa dengan jelas melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah membelakanginya. Dari gerak-geriknya, Sasuke yakin gadis ini tengah mengancingkan kancing blazernya.

Sasuke juga merasa aneh pada tubuhnya, ia merasa dingin. Dengan cepat ia membuka selimutnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat tubuhnya yang memakai sehelai benangpun. Saraf-saraf otak jenius Sasuke mulai bekerja. Wanita, di kamarnya, telanjang, dan pusing yang hebat.

"Hn, pagi."

Sakura berbalik setelah urusan dengan kancingnya selesai. Ia tersenyum manis ketika mendapat balasan dari manajernya. Ia bisa melihat manajernya yang terduduk di ranjangnya sembari memegang kepalanya, mungkin _hang over._

"Pergilah ke kamar mandi, bersihkan diri, kemudian makanlah, aku juga sudah buat ramuan penghilang _hang over,"_ Sakura menasehati sembari membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas kerjanya.

Sasuke yang masih pusing hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Gadis berambut merah muda ini, Sasuke kenal, salah satu bawahannya, anak baru di divisinya. Hah, ini semua ulah Karin, ia memaksa Sasuke dengan cara tidak manusiawi, sial. Terlebih lagi, ia terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini bersama anak baru yang tak ia kenal. Jika kantor mengetahui ini dan tersebar hingga ke telinga sang boss, Sasuke bisa dikawinkan dengan segera. Itu pasti, ia harus mencegahnya.

"Hei!"

Sakura yang hendak keluar dari pintu menghentikan langkahnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia berkeringat dingin. Sakura menoleh.

"Jangan sampai kantor tahu masalah ini, anggap ini hanya kecelakaan."

"Eh?" ungkap Sakura kaget. Ia mengerjapkan matanya mencoba memproses. Tak lama kemudian raut wajahnya berubah, senyumnya terkembang. "Syukurlah!"

Sasuke terheran. Gadis ini tidak minta tanggung jawab?

"Pak manajer tahu kan aku anak baru, bisa gawat kalau skandal ini terdengar. Untung pak manajer mengatakannya, aku senang."

"Kau tidak merengek minta pertanggung jawaban?" ujar Sasuke heran.

"T-tidak! Jangan! Aku mau menikah dengan pria yang aku mau!"

Pria yang dia mau? Dia tidak mau dirinya? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Dia tidak mau? Apa-apaan gadis ini?

"Jadi bisa kita lupakan?" Sakura tersenyum manis tanpa rasa bersalah. Melihat Sasuke yang diam saja sembari menundukan kepalanya, Sakura berpikir itu adalah jawaban untuk iya.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat kerja dulu..." salam Sakura dengan girang. Sembari melambaikan tangannya, ia pergi melalu pintu. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar jauh, ia kembali, ada yang terlupa. Sakura kembali membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan melongokan kepalanya. Hal itu mendapat perhatian Sasuke yang masih setia terduduk di kasurnya.

"Oh ya, lebih banyak belajar ya pak. Aku pikir pak manajer hebat dan bisa memuaskanku semalam, tapi ternyata pak manajer payah. Ihihihi..."

 **BLAM**

Mata Sasuke berkedut menatap pintu yang tadi ditutup oleh Sakura dengan kasar. Apa katanya? Payah? Banyak belajar? Uchiha Sasuke payah? Tidak memuaskan? Entahlah, Sasuke merasa harga dirinya benar-benar diinjak. Ia tak ingat apapun semalam, apa ia memang sepayah itu? Payah? Payah? Payah? Sasuke tidak berselera makan sekarang.

.

.

.

Mata elang Sasuke masih sibuk mengawasi lalu lalang karyawan dari kantornya yang dibatasi oleh kaca transparan. Hanya satu objek yang ia cari. Objek yang membuatnya pusing pagi ini. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya ingin memastikan gadis itu tak bercerita apapun pada orang lain perihal payahnya Uchiha Sasuke, eh bukan, maksudnya perihal semalam, bukan payahnya atau kurang memuaskannya Sasuke. Bukan itu, akh! Sasuke bahkan sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

Itu dia, gadis bodoh itu. Lihatlah dia, berjalan dengan normal seolah tak terjadi apa-apa semalam. Jadi ia sepayah itu? Sasuke masih berkutat dengan pikiran-pikiran anehnya. Sementara Sakura terlihat bahagia saja, ia bahkan tertawa-tawa dengan riang. Sasuke menekan sebuah tombol di telepon yang menghubungkannya dengan seseorang di luar.

"Samui, panggil si anak baru ke kantorku!"

"Eh, tapi pak, dia sed..."

Sasuke mematikan hubungan telepon itu secara sepihak. Ia sedang tak ingin didebat sekarang. Tak lama kemudian gadis yang dimaksudkannya datang dengan napas terengah.

"Ada apa pak? Saya sedang mengerjakan laporan."

"Buatkan aku kopi."

Sakura ternganga, yang benar saja. ia dipanggil kemari dan diperintah untuk cepat hanya untuk membuatkannya secangkir kopi? Apa Sakura bisa membunuh manajernya ini sekarang?

"Tapi itu bukan tugasku, pak," ucap Sakura dengan hati-hati. Bagaimanapun juga pria ini tetaplah manajernya, penentu hidupnya. Jika ia dipecat, ia harus makan apa.

"Aku tahu."

"Lantas kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyuruhmu saja."

Jadi, Sakura bolehkan membunuh manajernya yang menyebalkan ini. Dengan berat hati, Sakura bergegas melakukan apa yang diperintah. Namun rasa kesal masih setia menghantuinya, ia berjalan menghentak-hentak tanpa peduli orang lain mau berkata apa . Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis, lucu sekali, pikirnya. Dan Sakura merasa bahwa penderitaannya baru saja dimulai.

Dan benar saja.

"Hei, anak baru, fotocopi 200 lembar, dalam satu jam harus sudah ada di mejaku!"

"Anak baru! Laporanmu salah, perbaiki!"

"Anak baru! Kopinya pahit!"

"Anak baru!"

"Anak baru!"

"Anak baruuuu..."

.

.

.

"Inooooo... Aku tidak kuat!"

Sakura berteriak mengadu pada Ino. Bahkan suasana ramai kantin kamtor tak dapat meredam teriakan frustasi Sakura.

"Pelankan suaramu, jidat!" bisik Ino pelan pada Sakura. Ia tak mau lepas kontrol seperti Sakura yang hanya akan mempermalukan mereka.

"Hiks, kau tidak tahu, betapa tersiksanya aku, Ino," jerit Sakura. Ia sepertinya benar-benar tak peduli tempat. Sakura sempat terisak sejenak kemudian bahunya lemas, dan ia meletakkankepalanya di meja. Ia sudah lelah. "Kau tahu, manajer itu tak lelah mengerjaiku, begitupula Karin dan teman-temannya yang kejam, aku mau pulang..."

"Tapi kau kan sudah bersusah payah sampai di sini, masa menyerah begitu saja?" ucap Ino.

"Kau benar," kata Sakura pelan. Ia nampaknya baru tersadar akan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sudah sejauh ini mengejar pria brengsek itu, tak mungkin ia semudah itu akan kalah. "Aku tidak akan menyerah."

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel merah muda milik Sakura berdering. Dengan cepat, Sakura segera mengangkatnya. Dan seketika wajahnya memucat ketakutan.

"B-baik, aku segera kesana," kata Sakura untuk seseorang dalam telponnya.

"Maaf Ino, dia memanggilku. Aku terancam dipecat. Maaf," dengan segera Sakura berlari keluar kantin meninggalkan Ino yang baru mendapat pesanannya.

.

.

.

 **BRAK**

Pintu tak berdosa tersebut terbuka dengan kasar. Seorang gadis yang telah menjadi pelaku pendobrakan tengah berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah.

"A-ada apa pak manajer?" tanya Sakura.

Pria yang sedari tadi duduk di kursinya membelakangi Sakura perlahan menoleh. Ia mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Sakura. Kemudian bungsu Uchiha tersebut menghela napasnya lalu menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura menelan ludahnya paksa, ia sangat takut sekarang. Ia sangat khawatir jika laporan yang ia buat memiliki kecacatan. Mengingat betapa disiplinnya sang manajer membuatnya semakin takut.

"Kopimu pahit."

"..."

Keadaan menjadi hening. Sakura menatap Sasuke jengkel. Alisnya berkedut teratur dan gurat kekesalan terlihat jelas di jidat lebarnya. Ia berlari dari kantin di lantai bawah menuju ruangan ini yang berada dilantai 5 hanya untuk ditegur atas kopi buatannya yang pahit?

 **BRAK**

Sasuke terkejut ketika Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga menggebrak meja dihadapannya. Dari tempat duduknya ia bisa melihat efek-efek imajiner mematikan disekeliling Sakura.

"Kau! Manajer sialan! Kau pikir kau memperlakukan siapa hah! Dengar ya! Aku di sini untuk menghitung bukan membuat kopi! DASAR MANAJER SIALAN!" teriak Sakura dengan murka. Ia bahkan mengacungkan jarinya di wajah Sasuke.

"K-kau, kau membentakku? Manajermu? Kau..."

"KALAU IYA KENAPA? MAU PECAT? SILAHKAN!"

"Haruno Sakura! Kau tidak se..."

"DENGAR YA! JIKA KAU MENYURUHKU MELAKUKAN HAL ANEH LAGI, KUPASTIKAN SURAT PENGUNDURAN DIRIKU AKAN MAMPIR DI WAJAH MU!"

 **BRAK**

Sasuke berkedip tak percaya menatap pintu yang baru saja ditutup dengan kasar oleh Sakura. Ia tak percaya, pintu kacanya kuat sekali menahan kekuatan Sakura. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya tak percaya, anak baru itu baru saja membentaknya? Manajer Divisi Keuangan Uchiha Sasuke? Sialan!

.

.

.

"Mati kau! Mati kau! Senpai brengsek! Kurang ajar! Boss gila! Mati kau!" gumam Sakura kesal. Ia berkali-kali menusuk-nusuk sebuah kertas berbentuk manusia dengan tulisan Uchiha Sasuke dengan jarum.

Seorang pria bermasker yang sedari tadi di belakangnya masih menatap geli. Mungkin Sakura tak sadar ada seseorang di belakangnya. Sebenarnya Kakashi hanya ingin mencari udara segar di taman belakang perusahaan, namun ternyata yang ia temukan malah seorang penyihir voodo ala kadarnya.

"Ia tak akan mati jika hanya seperti itu."

Sakura terlonjak dengan suara di belakangnya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia berbalik dan mata hijau itu membelalak besar. Ia tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. Pria gagah berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Wajah Sakura memerah, ia terpesona. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang Hatake Kakashi.

.

.

.

"Ck! Sesekali bantu aku, dobe!"

"Yang semalam sudah yang paling profesional, Teme."

"Aku bahkan tak tertarik padanya."

"Itu karena kau kelainan. Pfffttt..."

"Berhenti tertawa, Dobe! Sialan!"

Sasuke dengan sadis mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Ia mengacak rambut pantat ayamnya frustasi. Jika bukan karena kata-kata Sakura, ia tak akan pernah meminta bantuan pada teman gilanya itu. Ini sudah beberapa minggu sejak kejadian di apartemennya bersama Sakura. Dan sungguh, perkataan Sakura benar-benar menganggunya.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke merendahkan harga dirinya dan berguru pada Naruto yang mesum turun-temurun. Ia berguru agar menjadi 'lebih hebat'. Namun, sepertinya tak ada gunanya, buktinya ia masih saja geli ketika melihat para wanita yang disewanya melakukan tugasnya. Justru yang dipikirannya hanya gadis bar-bar itu.

"Haaahhh..." Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Panjang sekali helaan nafasmu."

"Diamlah, Juugo."

Juugo mengangkat bahu berusaha tak peduli. Namun, bagaimanapun ia tetap saja terganggu. Ia dipanggil kesini untuk menggarap dokumen yang di telantarkan Sasuke. Namun malang, ia harus mendengar hal-hal mesum dari manajernya dan orang yang ia telepon, malangnya. Juugo kan polos, iya kan Juugo?

Sasuke membiarkan asistennya bekerja. Ia sedang tak bernapsu dengan dokumen sekarang. Ia lebih memilih melamun menatap dari balik ruangan kacanya seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang masih sibuk dengan komputernya diujung kiri ruangan. Ancaman Sakura benar-benar masih terngiang. Dan ia terusik sekarang, terusik dengan ucapan tentang 'surat pengunduran diri'.

Lamunan Sasuke terusik ketika ia melihat seseorang memasuki ruangan divisinya. Apa yang dilakukan tua bangka itu di sini? Mencari Sasuke? Dengan cepat Sasuke segera memperbaiki bajunya. Ia tak mau terlihat jelek di hadapan musuhnya. Ia duduk dengan angkuh dan menunggu pria bermasker itu, si Kakashi.

Pria tua itu-menurut Sasuke- berjalan dengan senyumannya yang tersembunyi. Ia berjalan lurus sembari menatap Sasuke. Kakashi berjalan lurus, lurus, lurus, dan... ia berbelok? Berbelok ke kiri? Sasuke mengangkat alisnya heran.

Sasuke masih bisa melihat senyum Kakashi. Ia juga bisa melihatnya melambaikan tangan. Dan Sasuke hampir tersedak ketika ia mendapati seseorang yang membalas lambaian Kakashi dan tersenyum malu-malu. Haruno Sakura.

Mata Sasuke berkedut sebal. Oh lihatlah, wajah Sakura memerah akibat ucapan Kakashi. Dan lihatlah bagaimana ia dengan menurut mengikuti Kakashi keluar. Dan apa itu? Mereka bergandengan tangan?

"Sial! Jadi itu tipemu, Haruno. Sehebat apa dia? Apa dia bisa membuatmu tak tidur semalam atau tak bisa berjalan seharian? Kita lihat lebih hebat siapa," Sasuke menyeringai. Ia melepas satu kancing jasnya dan kemudian pergi menyusul Sakura meninggalkan Juugo.

"Dia kenapa? Apa dia cemburu? Bukannya Manajer Kakashi sudah punya istri? Masa iya, ia mengkhianati Haruno Sa, eh, maksudku Hatake Sara?" gumam Juugo kebingungan. Yah, kau tak akan mengerti Juugo, kau kan polos.

.

.

.

"Ehhh..."

Sakura terkejut ketika tangannya ditarik kasar oleh manajernya sendiri. Cengkramannya sangat kuat, namun tentu Sakura lebih kuat. Dan tenaga Sakuralah yang membuat mereka sekarang menjadi saling tarik menarik.

"Pak Manajer!"

"Ikut aku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Mau!

"Tidaaaakkk!"

Sakura bergeleng-geleng dan tetap kukuh pada pijakannya. Sasuke yang merasa hal ini tak ada gunanya memilih mengalah. Pria berusia 24 tahun tersebut menghela napasnya sabar. Ia melepas cengkraman tangannya dan menatap Sakura.

"Kita harus bicara," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya disini saja!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Yang benar saja! Tentu saja tidak mungkin!" sepertinya Sasuke juga terpancing kekesalannya.

"Ya sudah!" ucap Sakura kesal. Ia kemudian menggandeng lagi Kakashi yang sedari tersenyum geli.

"Akhhh... Baik!" erang Sasuke frustasi. Sakura tersenyum, ia merasa menang. Senangnya mempermainkan manajernya ini. Sakura berbalik dan pura-pura menatap malas pada manajernya. Sasuke mengambil napasnya, membuang ego dan rasa malunya, kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga ia berteriak.

"JADI TUA BANGKA INI TIPEMU?"

"Ha!"

"APA DIA HEBAT DIATAS RANJANG?"

"Ehhh... P-pak Manajer..."

"APA DIA BERHASIL MEMBUAT BERTERIAK DAN TAK TIDUR SEMALAMAN? APA DIA BERHASIL MEMBUATMU ORGA... HMPPPPP..." teriakan luar biasa Sasuke terhenti ketika Sakura membekap mulutnya dan menyeret dengan sadis Sasuke yang menurut Sakura sudah gila. Dengan kejam, Sakura menyeret Sasuke memasuki sebuah pintu yang menuju tangga darurat, dan dengan kasar ia membanting pintu yang berat itu sekuat tenaga.

"Kau sudah gila!" teriak Sakura pada Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan manajernya ini. Bagaimana ia bisa berteriak tentang hal memalukan begitu. "Kau mempermalukan Manajer Kakashi."

Mata Sasuke membelalak. Gadis ini masih saja membela orang itu. Jadi benar mereka ada hubungan. Sorot mata Sasuke menggelap. Ia tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia tak suka jika Haruno Sakura membela pria lain dihadapannya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke memegang pundak Sakura dan kemudian memojokkannya di dinding. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang berkabut akan nafsu. "Kita lihat, sehebat apa aku, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ia takut, sangat takut. Ia bisa merasakan terpaan napas hangat Sasuke di wajahnya yang semakin mendekat. Bagaimanapun ini adalah tindak asusila, dan Sakura tak siap. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi seiring kedekatan mereka. Sakura takut, ia tak mau, ia takut, ia harus berbuat sesuatu, ya sesuatu.

 **PLAK BRUK TRANG PRANG JDUAK**

"AAAAAWWWW...!"

Mendengar suara gaduh, Sakura membuka matanya. Dan, betapa terkejutnya ia.

"HUWAAAA... PAK MANAJEEERRRR..."

Sakura tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sasuke yang nungging tidak elitnya setelah ditampar Sakura dan terjatuh dari atas tangga dan menimpa beberapa barang yang diletakkan di sana. Ditampar saja sampai begini ya, Sasuke.

"Hiks, maaf manajer, aku reflek tadi."

"S-sakit, p-punggungku..."

"E-ehhh..." Sakura dengan gugup dan takut tanpa berpikir, langsung menaikkan kemeja dan jas Sasuke untuk melihat punggung Sasuke. Dan Sakura langsung panik begitu melihatnya. "Waaaa... Pak manajer ini jadi biru."

"Ck! Semua ini salahmu, Sakura."

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya kebingungan.

"Haaaahhh..." Sasuke menghela napas. Ia kemudian menarik diri dari Sakura dan menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding. Dengan pelan ia memijat keningnya, berharap rasa pusing dan bingung ini segera hilang. "Kau membuatku gila, Haruno."

Sakura terdiam. Ia lebih memilih memandang manajernya yang masih memijat keningnya. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Sakura menunggu kata selanjutnya dari Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, sejak malam itu dan kata-katamu tentang aku payah, kau selalu saja hadir di kepalaku," kata Sasuke. Ia menunduk memandang lantai dan tak berani memandang Sakura. Ia malu. "Kau membuatku gila."

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan pria lain selain aku. Aku tidak suka kau membela pria lain dihadapanku. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Aku tidak tahu."

"..."

Ketika tak ada jawaban dari gadis yang ia ajak bicara, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihatnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menolehkannya kearah Sakura. Dan alis matanya berkedut memandang berkedut.

"Pppffttt... Buahahahaaa..." Sakura dengan polosnya tertawa.

"Buahahaha... Kau menyukaiku Sasuke senpai? Hahahaha... aku tidak percaya ini." Sakura berteriak kegirangan, ia bahkan melompat-lompat tak jelas.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" Jika Sakura sangat bahagia, sebaliknya dengan Sasuke yang merasa dipermalukan.

"Hhahaha... Janjiku 7 tahun yang lalu terbukti sekarang, hahaha..."

"Janji?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Ck! Kau melupakanku?" ucap Sakura sebal. Ia sejauh ini dan si target ternyata lupa padanya? Apa setidak penting itu Sakura di hidup Sasuke selama ini. "Aku ini kohaimu yang kau tolak dengan sadis sebelum kelulusan SMA mu!"

Sasuke terhenyak. Memori 7 tahun lalu kembali. Gadis ini, adalah gadis yang ia tolak karena gaya rambutnya, tubuhnya dan sifat bar-barnya. Adik kelas yang kontroversial kala itu. Dan sekarang, Sasuke tergila-gila padanya. Karma does exist, ya kan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas sumpahmu kala itu." Kata Sasuke dengan datar.

"Eh? A-aku t-tidak mau!" entahlah, namun Sakura merasa agak ketakutan sekarang.

Sasuke bangkit dengan aura suram yang terasa mencekik Sakura. Ia kemudian mencengkram tangan Sakura. Si gadis bermata emerald mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia takut dengan aura intimidasi dari Sasuke.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Haruno Sakura."

"Aku tidak mauuuuu..."

Sakura memberontak, dan terjadilah aksi tarik menarik dari Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kau kan sudah one night stand denganku!"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, sungguh!"

"Tentu saja terjadi apa-apa, kau bangun di apartemenku."

"Tapi tak terjadi apa-apa, sungguh! Aku tidak maauuuuu..."

"Ck! Persetan dengan apa-apa, kau harus bertanggung jawab. Akan aku buat kau jatuh cinta padaku!"

"Eh? Kyaaaaaa..."

XXXXX

Whaaaatttt? Seriusan ini yang buat saya? Wkwkwkwk... Ga nyangka saya benar-benar bisa nulis dengan chara NOTP saya*nangisbahagia* Jujur, awalnya ini untuk sebuah event NOTP CHALLENGE, tapi as always, saya selalu ngaret dan tiba-tiba udah kelewat gitu aja*kebiasaan*. Daripada mubazir, saya post aja sekalian XD Dan ini memang terinspirasi dari komik cute glasses boys nya shin-san dengan banyak perubahan. Wkwkwkwk…. Jadi ketahuan saya fetishnya apaan, hahaha….. MEGANE-KUN WA SAIKOU!

Setelah kemarin saya diflame habis2an di fic sebelumnya, saya merasa terpacu dengan pair ini, dan jadilah fic ini. Setelah saya nulis hingga akhir, ternyata pair ini begitu imuuutttt^^ yah, mungkin orang2 yang sering flame masalah pair, cobalah mengenal mereka, bisa dengan cara seperti saya atau yang lainnya, saya yakin, kebencian kalian malah akan berubah jadi rasa suka. Yah, itung2 pendewasaan diri kan? Masa kita ribut cuma masalah pair, childish bgt kan ya?

Dan meski ini ga masuk challenge NOTP, saya masih ingin ngucapin bahwa SASUSAKU PANTAS BAHAGIA *tebar confeti"

* * *

LOST SCENE 1:

"Baiklah, ini salahmu sendiri, manajer."

Sakura kemudian dengan tergesa mengambil ponsel di dalam tasnya, hingga seluruh barang di tas itu berhamburan. Setelah menemukannya, ia lantas menelpon seseorang.

"Ino, aku jadi, ajak Naruto dan Sai kesini."

Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan pada lawan bicara ditelponnya. Begitu jelas, padat, dan berisi. Tapi terserahlah, Sakura malas berbasa-basi. Ia kemudian kembali duduk di kursi putar itu tadi, menunggu Ino untuk datang.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu yang cukup pelan. Sakura bergegas membukakan pintunya. Dan terlihatlah 3 manusia berbeda rupa. Sakura heran, ia tak mengerti kenapa mereka cepat sekali, seolah-olah mereka telah...

"Kami mengikutimu sejak awal, hahahaha..."

Bingo! Sialan mereka, dasar penguntit.

Naruto, Ino, dan Sai kemudian masuk ke dalam. Sakura menutup pintu apartemen itu dengan pelan, antisipasi agar Sasuke tak terbangun.

"Jadi, kami serius harus menelenjanginya, Sakura?" tanya sang jabrik kuning mesum.

"Iya! Kaliankan sudah janji mau membantuku."

"Haaahhh... baiklah. Jika bukan karena kau mantan bosku dulu, aku tak akan mau menelanjangi pria."

Naruto nampak sejenak memandang Sasuke, entah apa yang dipikirannya. Sementara Sai nampak tersenyum saja. Mereka kemudian beranjak menaiki ranjang Sasuke. Sakura dan Ino yang merasa malu memilih berdiri membelakangi.

Ino melirik sahabat lamanya ini. Sepertinya Sakura nampak tegang. Ino kemudian berbisik. "Kau yakin dengan ini Sakura?"

"Iya," kata Sakura yakin. "Aku akan membuat seolah-olah ia sudah tidur denganku, kemudian aku akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Dia Uchiha, dan baginya harga diri adalah segalanya. Tanpa sadar ia akan terus memikirkanku, dan kemudian jatuh cinta padaku, kyaaaa..."

Ino memandang Sakura datar. Ia tak habis dengan temannya ini. Ia benar-benar mirip dengan Saara-nee yang sama gilanya juga, yah, mereka memang satu pabrik sih. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Saara-nee meminta suaminya berpura-pura jatuh cinta dengan Sakura, agar Sasuke melihat adiknya itu, dasar gila.

"Pffttt... Hai Sakura, kau melihatnya tidak? Besar loh, hahahaha..."

"Eeehhh? D-diam Naruto!"

"Serius! Sangat besar! Lihatlah, hahaha..."

"Naruto ero!"

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya hanya Sakura yang tak tertidur semalaman. Yah, karena pikiran kotor terus merajainya, dan membuat Sakura pusing hingga insomnia -_-

* * *

Lost Scene 2:

Juugo menempelkan erat telinganya ke pintu yang menuju tangga darurat. Wajah datar namun memerah seluruhnya. Karin menaikkan alisnya melihat rekan kerjanya yang absurd ini. Tetapi, ia mulai penasaran apa yang didengarkan Juugo. Kemudian ia mendekat dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Juugo.

 **BLUSH**

Karin mematung, wajahnya memerah bak rambutnya. Suigetsu yang kebetulan lewat tak sengaja melihat Karin dan Juugo saling merona. Baiklah, Suigetsu tak suka. Ia kemudian berdiri diantara keduanya. Namun kemudian, tangan Karin denan sadis menempelkan kepala Suigetsu ke pintu. Setelah beberapa saat, wajah Suigetsu nampak absurd dengan senyum aneh dan mimisan di hidungnya.

"Kalian bertiga sedang apa?" tanya segerombolan para karyawan wanita yang tak sengaja lewat.

"..."

Merasa tak ada tanggapan, mereka berjubel melakukan hal yang sama dengan Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo.

 **BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH**

"Sa-sakura-san maso yah?" gumam seorang wanita disana dengan wajah memerah.

"Ihhhh... Pak Manajer Sasuke mesum!" gumam yang lainnya.

.

.

.

"A-aahhhh... Ssshhhh... S-sasuke-kun, Lebih cepathh..."

"Tahan Sakura... Jangan keras-keras!"


End file.
